Can I Call You Something Else?
by unique.normality
Summary: This is a drabble about Draco Malfoy going to the Weasleys for help with his son. NOT a slash!


((A/N: I know this is a little OOC, but I just had the idea and thought it would be amusing

((A/N: I know this is a little OOC, but I just had the idea and thought it would be amusing. I can continue if I get enough requests.))

"I cannot believe I am doing this," Draco Malfoy muttered to himself as he stepped up to the front door.

His wife, Astoria, had gone to Germany for the day for work. She rarely went out of town, but she had to choose the one inconvenient day to travel. He also had work that day. He was free for the rest of the week, but this one day was important.

Draco did not want to leave his son Scorpius with the family House-elves (which he treated nicely, thank you very much) and he did not have many friends he trusted enough. He loved his son greatly and would not just let anyone take care of him. And to add to his luck, his mother was visiting family and he knew his four year old would not want to visit ancient Malfoys.

With a deep sigh and a hand through his hair, he knocked on the door.

"I'm coming," a slightly flustered female voice called from the other side of the wooden door.

The door was slung open and the women on the other side froze, her eyes wide.

She was silent for a moment while Draco stood nervously, waiting for her to speak. Scorpius tugged on his pants leg and he bent to pick him up.

"'Mione? Who's at the door?"

A tall, stilly lanky redhead came up behind his wife, a hand on her shoulder.

"Malfoy?"

Draco hid a smirk at the disbelief in Ron Weasley's voice. Hermione Weasley was still staring at him.

"Yeah… um," he started, "well I guess I'll get to the point."

"Please do," Ron said curtly.

"Right… well my wife is in Germany today on business, and I have to be at work in thirty minutes…. My mother is in France and… I was wondering if you could watch my son for the day?"

"Why," Hermione asked, speaking for the first time.

With a sigh, Malfoy said, "My family isn't very respected in the world anymore," he ignored the soft snort from Ron, "so I do not have any friends I trust to look after my boy-"

"And you trust us?"

Holding back a grimace, "Well… with my child, yes. You guys seem like… good parents…. I kinda had no where else to turn…."

Hermione's hand covered her mouth, not successfully muffling her giggle.

"What," Draco asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"You complimented us." Hermione said frankly.

"Yeah, well… I figured it was the only way for you to say yes."

"Sure… I guess we could for the day. He's not you, after all. And only because you've proven yourself a bit since we were younger."

Hermione elbows Ron lightly, making him grudgingly agree.

"Thank… you…. I guess I'm not in your debt again, great! Well, this," he shifted his son in his arms, "is Scorpius."

Draco's eyes narrowed as Ron snickered.

"You think my son's name is funny, do you?"

"Here," Hermione held her arms out, where Draco moved him, "what time will you be back?"

"Mummy, Daddy! My bwoom cwashed"

"Rosie," Ron swept his daughter up his arms, "what did we tell you about playing with your broom when we're not around?"

Draco observed the scene, smiling ever so slightly. He has seen these two at school, he knew they would get together.

"Not to," Rose Weasley sulked a bit, giving her father puppy eyes.

Ron's face melted, "Its fine, honey. Just don't do it again, alright?"

With a grin, she nodded.

"Rose," Hermione called attention, "this is a uh… family friend, Draco Malfoy. His son is going to be staying with us for the day."

Draco was surprised at the use of 'friend' even if there was a hesitant pause before it. He smiled nicely at the girl as she turned to look at him.

"Nice to meet you, Rose."

"Hi… your names funny."

"Rose!" Hermione berated.

With a chuckle, Draco said, "Definitely your daughter, Weasley."

Hermione noticed her daughter had turned to Scorpius and said, "This, Rose, is Scorpius."

Rose blinked in her father's arms.

"Can I call him something else?"


End file.
